


To Be a Boss

by Andromeway (livin_on_borrowed_time)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aprons, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_on_borrowed_time/pseuds/Andromeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about saving the world is that Kingsman aren't entirely impressed by it. So they ship Eggsy away while they recruit new members. Merlin isn't on board with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Boss

After the V-Day catastrophe the world had been in chaos. World leaders were dead, populations were damaged, and even Kingsman felt the simmer. Arthur, Galahad, and Percival were dead. The first thing Merlin suggested was to allow Eggsy into the agency because they needed all the minds they could get. However Kingsman was an elite service and elitists were sticklers for rules. 

“He didn’t pass the trials for a reason, Merlin,” Tristan had said, his lines were all proper even in a holographic form. “We can’t just let mutts into the agency because the world has gotten a bit turned around. We need to choose a new Arthur and progress from there.” So the next day they did, electing a salt and peppered middle aged man who had previously been named Gawain.

“It’s not fair to Eggsy.”

“It’s not a punishment, Lancelot,” Arthur argued in his long voice. The permanent furrow in his brow set even deeper. “We want to ensure that we can trust this young man. He has helped the world immensely, and the best way we can repay him is to keep him connected. We could of very well have wiped him but we want to know if he is still Kingsman material.”

“Locking him in a guarded flat is not going to test him.” Arthur merely moved his eyes onto another agent, writing a few words onto Eggsy’s file. 

The other Kingsman agents voted along with Arthur and Eggsy was removed from the candidacy, for now. The meeting came to a conclusion and Roxy politely stormed out of the meeting while the rest stayed behind to go over the details, which included Eggsy’s probation.

“How could you let them do this to him?” she inquired when Merlin escaped another half hour later. Roxy was smart enough to keep her tone controlled as they stepped down the hall side by side. People parted in front of them, their stormy visage a forewarning to stay out of one’s way. “If Galahad had survived, Eggsy would have been in Kingsman in a heartbeat.” Merlin glanced her way with patient eyes.

“First off, I don’t have the same powers as a Kingsman agent, like yourself,” he explained, pushing open his office door. “The second thing is I spent the last half hour trying to make his probation, at the most, a temporary inconvenience. However, going back to the first point, I don’t have a huge sway in the affair of things.” Merlin had managed to secure Eggsy a flat in the same county when they had wanted to ship him out of the whole damn country. “I did what I could for now, but there is always room in the future. They’re going to start trials for agents again soon, and I’ll do what is within my powers.”

Which was apparently nothing. The candidacy trials were already set in order, and between training the recruits and trying to reorganize the entire agency- Merlin did not have the time. Roxy was also unsuccessful in her attempts as the rookie agent. According to the agency, world saving was such a common occurrence that her inexperience was fault worthy. None had seen Eggsy since he had been moved to his probation. 

 

He had not even heard the footsteps behind him, probably because there were none. Instead he saw the broad shoulders that sidled in beside his. JB, the great spy dog, only just noticed him and his entire bottom half wagged in excitement. A silence fell between them, only interrupted by JB’s heavy breathing and the whisper of the wind.

“What are you doing here, Eggsy?” 

“Out for a walk,” he shrugged. A frown marred Merlin’s face as he turned his head to study him. Eggsy was wound in a thick jacket, a beanie curled over his ears and even JB wore a fitting vest for the cool weather. Tucking his hands into the pockets, Eggsy spared a glance at the taller man. Merlin looked the same as always, the shadows beneath his eyes were a bit new but he was still all straight lines and perfect collars.

“You don’t live around here,” Merlin countered, shoving his own gloved hands into his pockets. 

“Out for a long walk.” Merlin sighed, bending down to pat the dog atop the head. Breaking his eyes away from the threatening form of Kingsman UK Headquarters, Eggsy regarded Merlin. “I slipped past them and took the train,” he explained. Merlin continued to scratch beneath the pug’s chin and the buggy eyes slipped closed in pleasure. 

“You’re not allowed to be here.” Eggsy merely nodded as Merlin straightened back up. It was clear that Merlin wasn’t trying to force Eggsy off the premises, only make sure he knew the risks he was taking at the moment. “You’re supposed to stay in the home provided for you and not return until called upon.” Eggsy’s hair had grown out with light strands slipping from beneath the beanie into resigned eyes. A numb sort of ache from his chest sent forth to see the young man so beaten down. 

“That’s the thing - they ain’t ever gonna call me back.” The archaic building stood out in the flat landscape, mocking in its sight but restricted in touch. “Lock me up in a house with guards. It’s not so they can keep me connected to Kingsman, it’s so they can make sure I don’t go fucking telling all the neighbors.” The words were loaded, hot in their simmer but Eggsy was frozen down to the toes like the winter around them. Placing a hand onto his shoulder, Merlin grimaced when the young man closed his eyes in content. 

“I’ve been trying to push things along, Eggsy. The paperwork is months behind and we’re missing three Kingsman- you’ve got to understand.” 

“That’s why you should need me. I helped get the whole damn world back in order! Now I’m dangling in Kingsman’s silver cages being judged like a prized parrot while being isolated from my mum and family because it’s a fucking secret service.” He shook the hand off of his shoulder, sparing one last look at the building before starting down the path with JB trotting behind.

“I’m trying to help you,” Merlin called.

“If you have any real information, you know where I am.” Eggsy would be sitting at a flat away from Kingsman Headquarters, away from his mother, away from areas where he’d be recognized, and most importantly: under strict Kingsman security. 

A ping sounded from the screen. Swiveling in the chair, Merlin startled at the light eyes blinking on the video feed. It had been nearly month since he had seen Eggsy outside Kingsman property. Merlin was never going to admit it, but the lack of contact was disconcerting. The eyes on screen danced between themselves in the mirror, to somewhere off to the side.

“Merlin? You there?” Eggsy inquired in a stage whisper.

“Eggsy? How in the hell did you get the glasses?” he moved closer to the mic. Eggsy’s eyes locked back on to himself, sparkling at the reply, before his words set in and the young man frowned. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad to see you well but the glasses were confiscated from you.”

“Sleight of hand, Merlin,” he smirked, “slipped them back into the suit when they escorted me out of HQ.” The suit had been a gift from Harry, so they could not take it from him but the rest was technically Kingsman property. “I’ve had guards up my ass for four months, so I ain’t had a lot of time to bring it up with you.” 

“Where are the guards now?” Merlin inquired, glancing back to his door at the knowledge even he was not cleared to engage with the young man.

“I’m in the bathroom.” A shuffle of feet outside the door startled them both into silence, listening to the faint curse of a guard needing to take a piss. “Sod off. I’m taking a shit.” The rumbling of disapproval grunted before the shuffle of feet padded away again. An uncertain quiet settled as Eggsy searched his face for something. “Wish I could see you right about now, would make a much better sight.” There was a haggard look about him, maybe it was the darkness beneath his light eyes or the unruly length of his hair. He didn’t even look that shit before joining Kingsman, but Eggsy figured it was the lack of sleep. 

“I don’t mean to sound rude, Eggsy, but what are you contacting me for? I’m not able to secure anything for you right now.” _Though I would if I was able,_ went unsaid. 

“Obviously,” he replied, “I’m leaving tonight. I ain’t going to sit here anymore, I’ve had it up to my tits with all this bullshit. I didn’t expect anything from Kingsman after getting rid of Valentine, well maybe I did, but at the least I expected to be allowed to go back to the way I was living before.” 

“Give me another month.” The worst thing about Eggsy was his emotional range for the light eyes were beginning to moisten in the reflection. Merlin sat back with his teeth pressing tight against one another, uncomfortable at the sight. “Eggsy-“

“Look I refuse to be Kingsman’s prisoner or whatever. I don’t give a shit that they don’t want me, I’ll go back to being Eggsy the fuckup but right now I want to be able to wank without eyes on me, yeah. I’ll go sod off somewhere but I ain’t going to waste away in here.”

“Don’t be stupid, Eggsy,” Merlin groaned, wondering if he should alarm his security team or not. However the other man looked ready to erupt at the seams, his lips were pulled deep into a frown that marred his pleasant face. Merlin decided against it.

“I’m not exactly asking for permission, Merlin. Just giving you a heads up when you get called in.” With that, Eggsy pulled off the glasses and shoved them into his pocket. The video feed cut out in sync with the coffee mug being slammed onto the desk. 

“Damn,” Merlin breathed deep, running his palms over his head. _I’m getting real sick of him walking away from me,_ he exhaled. _So go get him_. Merlin looked at the black screen. “Shit,” he growled, throwing back his chair.

Eggsy’s knuckles cried in pain as he smashed his fist into another man’s nose, watching the blood drip; unsure if it was from his hand or the nose. It was nothing to knock three men unconscious, but he was still rusty after four months of inactivity. Lowering the man down onto the sofa, he slipped out the door cradling his hand. A sensible black car came careening around the corner too fast and squealed on its brakes in front of him. He moved to run when the tinted windows started rolling down, but the furious face of Merlin appeared from within. 

“Eggsy, you get in this car or I’ll-. “ Eggsy ripped open the car door and slid onto the leather seat. “Smart,” Merlin commented before peeling away from the curb and merging into the moving traffic. It was silent within, a noticeable heavy breathing missing.

“JB’s with Roxy,” Eggsy supplied when he noticed the older man glancing back. “I didn’t think I’d be able to take him with me so I commed Roxy.” Merlin nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. “How did you get here so fast?” He wasn’t even driving the sports car. 

“I broke so many laws right now,” Merlin huffed, turned around a corner. The heaviness in the tone implied more than just road laws. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Eggsy looked into the passenger mirror and tried to tame his wild locks. 

“Where are we going by the way?” Turning to check Merlin’s face, Eggsy was disappointed when the other man ignored him. 

 

“He’s at your house?” Arthur frowned. Merlin stood resolute in front of the dining table, clipboard loose in the crook of his arm though his fingers were tight around it. “What exactly is he doing at your house?” Glancing down at his board, he cleared his throat.

“At this moment, sleeping.” The young man had stumbled into his house last night and without any warning fell asleep in his living room chair. “The surveillance was detrimental to both his mental health and his views on the agency. He planned on escaping as it was but I decided the best option was to deliver him somewhere safe.”

“You should have cleared this with me first.” 

“To be fair sir, the last thing on my mind was you.” No, the first thing on Merlin’s mind was keeping Eggsy from doing something immensely stupid, and the second was hoping that he wasn’t doing the same. “However, you are on my mind now. I have a proposition for you.” Arthur nodded his head despite the deep frown shadowing his face. “I want to take Eggsy in as an assistant of sorts. He’ll have the opportunity to prove himself Kingsman material, as you promised, as well as remaining under security.”

“As for housing arrangements, let me guess, he’ll be staying with you.” 

“Of course.” Merlin was not one to get nervous under pressure, but he felt the immediate need to tighten his posture. His posture was perfect anyways so he only maintained eye contact. Leaning back in his chair, Arthur pressed his hand against his mouth as he looked him over. 

“I’ll trust you in this. However, if this comes biting us in the butt later I expect you to take full responsibility,” Arthur closed his case file as an end to the meeting. “Go work your magic, Merlin.” 

 

Merlin’s house was not quite what Eggsy had expected. To be honest, it was more comfortable than he might of thought; reminiscent of a well-worn sweater, cozy and familiar with a warmth that settled down into you. Which is why Eggsy shot up in confusion, blearily searching around the room for context. The memories came to him slowly as he sat up in a normal position within the chair. 

“Shit,” he groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Catching sight of arms of his watch, he fell back into the cushions with a sigh. 12 hours, he had slept for 12 hours. His limbs were heavy with drowsy rebellion, and he contemplated curling back into the couch. 

“You’re awake,” Merlin stepped into the room. Eggsy smiled at his attire, sharp collars abandoned in favor of a soft sweater and loose pajama pants. A small pile of clothes were sitting in the crook of his arm, and he held them out when Eggsy stretched out of the chair. “Get changed, I have news for you.” A gracious smile formed on Eggsy’s face as he scurried off to the bathroom to change. “I have a guest room around the corner!” Tripping on his feet, Eggsy nodded and turned around the corner. 

The clothes were simple: a plain grey shirt, a warm black sweater, with a meltingly soft pair of red pajama pants. His contemplation of falling asleep was once again pondered; armor the suit might be, but it was definitely not warm.

“Thank you, Merlin,” he called, holding his folded suit in the hands. He had forgotten its bag in his rush to get out of the holding cell. “Are you in trouble?” he stumbled at the serious lines of Merlin’s face. He was seated at the head of the table, two cups of tea arranged in front of him while he waited for the younger man to join him. He even forwent his glasses, which set the room into an already unsteady air. 

“I’m not in trouble, nor are you.” Eggsy sat down with hesitance, setting his clothes into his lap as he waited for Merlin to continue. “I have an opportunity for you.”

“That’s not a Kingsman agent,” Eggsy guessed. Merlin nodded and he was not surprised to find relief in Eggsy’s shuttering exhale. The last four months had changed Eggsy’s perspective on certain things. He wasn’t ready to be dealing with any of the agents as of yet. “As what exactly, then?”

“My assistant.” 

“Your assistant?” Eggsy sat back with his arms crossing over his chest, “Like picking up your dry cleaning or something?” Merlin remained stoic and he could not help but shift under the stare. His silence prompted Merlin to push the tea in front of Eggsy. He wasn’t trying to be intimidating but there was a seriousness in the issue.

“I’m giving you a chance to work with me, Eggsy.” The tea was warm and everything become so comfortable Eggsy wondered if he was going to melt in the warmth. He almost thought he was dreaming. Merlin caught his eyes again as he eased into the dining chair. “Officially you will be working for me, but by my definition you will be working with me. You will help me train the recruitments, distribute missions, organize and,” he paused to make sure he still had Eggsy’s attention, “pick up my dry cleaning.” 

Eggsy laughed until he hid his face behind his hand because tears began to sting his eyes. For the first time in four months he had laughed and it brought him to tears. _How embarrassing,_ he smiled. 

“Arthur agreed to this?”

“Arthur agreed. I was not going to give him much of a choice, however.” The tips of Merlin’s lips finally twitched into a smile as he studied the young man hiding his face. “I apologize for letting this go on as long as it has, Eggsy. This isn’t the path you envisioned in joining Kingsman, but this is just a beginning.” Eggsy wiped his eyes, dragging them over his skin until he was smiling back at Merlin; freshly pink face that was a little swollen, but happy.

“This is the best news I’ve had in months, Merlin. If you had told me that I could be a Kingsman agent I would have told you to sod off. I ain’t about to come crawling to them after that stunt, but I still want to be involved. Just not in…that way,” he pulled at the sleeves of his sweater. It took a lot of him to admit that it hurt a lot to be thrown away like that. Merlin didn’t coddle him or try to comfort him, just nodded his head in understanding; he appreciated that more than any pity could offer. “I could kiss you right now.”

“Another condition that I hope you’ll be acceptable to,” Merlin continued around the last comment, “You will be staying here with me rather than a secured flat.” 

“You must really want me to kiss you,” Eggsy chuckled. The thought had never crossed Merlin’s mind before, well not as distinctly. Fleeting moments of urges came into question, a need to lean in, to press into personal space, all the miniscule acts he wished he could do never compared to the need to kiss or claim. Though the sight of the man lounging so content in his home was quite pleasing. Curled into the dining chair like a cocoon, Eggsy’s arms circled around himself while he regarded Merlin without any sign of negativity. “Thank you, Merlin.” Pushing away from the table with tea in hand, Merlin circled around to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t make me regret it.” 

“You’ll regret not letting me here earlier,” Eggsy promised with a wink. Huffing a short laugh, Merlin walked into the living room, directing Eggsy to the chair he had fallen asleep in for half a day. Merlin’s favorite seat.

“I’m regretting it already.” Eggsy pulled up his feet wickedly while Merlin settled into the small sofa. “Pick a movie.” 

“Have you got ‘Trading Places’?” 

 

To Merlin’s surprise, Eggsy threw himself into his job without any issue or complaint. The recruits thought he was more amusing than helpful, but he pushed them hard and they responded well to his techniques. One habit that Merlin had tried to stop was Eggsy joining them on their track runs, but the young man was one of the pups that needed their daily walks. 

“Hurry the fuck up, Billy,” he smiled, smacking the man on the back as he passed him on the track. The younger man grimaced, but pushed his legs faster to keep pace. “Oi, Merlin.” Eggsy slowed down to pause before him while the other young men and women kept running past. His cheeks were flushed pink from the cold and his suit was buttoned up to the very top. His hair was trimmed and the bags beneath his eyes had begun to subside. 

“You’re going to get attached to them,” he warned, looking back at the dozen or so candidates remaining. 

“Ah, you was partial to Rox and I,” Eggsy smiled, pushing hair out of his face. “Anyways, I think they’re all pretty competent so I’m partial to everyone.” 

There was something addicting about Eggsy, Merlin decided. It had nothing to do with his outward appearance. It was Eggsy’s incredible affinity for sympathy and emotional connection. The young man had been through the death of his father, the abuse of a step-father, and the loss of a childhood and yet he was one of the nicest people any of them knew. The type of man who would crash a car instead of run over an animal, one who refuses to give up their friends, one who can had no self-preservation but cared deeply for others. 

Eggsy finished wiping away the sweat from his run before turning back to Merlin, “What do you want for dinner tonight?” Merlin startled, looking back at Eggsy with obvious confusion. Eggsy startled in turn, the pink of his cheeks glowed darker as he stumbled over his words. “I just meant, well I was thinking since we usually get back at the same time…” Most days they came back to Merlin’s home and cooked themselves separate dinners, but that seemed a shame to Eggsy.

“You want to cook dinner for both of us?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” His face lit up. Ever since he was a fresh teenager Eggsy was cooking dinner when his mum was busy with Dean. At the time he wasn’t fond of it, but as he got older he found something comforting in providing for people. 

“I can’t tell you no,” Merlin waved him away, tapping onto his clip pad. The light pink brushing the tips of Merlin’s ears was enough to send Eggsy away with a skip in his step. Merlin could play it off as cool as he wanted but those ears gave away everything. 

The dinners became a regular occurrence, but most times they shared the duty. Merlin might be tech savvy, but kitchen work was something he wasn’t talented in, so his tasks were usually limited to stirring or timing. However, Merlin was swamped with recruitment work. There were only seven candidates left and Arthur was beginning to get agitated at the pace. He needed the agents yesterday, but that wasn’t a bloody option. The words were beginning on the screen, and rubbing his tired eyes only made the pain in his head rebel.

“You need a break,” Eggsy sighed from behind him. A glance over his shoulder was well worth the sight, for the young man adopted the cooking outfit like a tailored suit. Over the pajamas Eggsy had refused to give back was a white and red apron knotted tightly around his waist. It was dotted in black and red Scottish Terriers of all things, which he had thought it was the greatest when he bought it. 

“Arthur would break me instead.” The pops that traveled up his spine as he stood from the desk resonated around the room. It would be an easier task if he had remained at HQ, however Merlin was beginning to favor his cozy flat to the clinical frost of his office. “They often forget there is a hell of a lot of them and only one Merlin,” he sighed, standing straight as Eggsy stepped into his space. Nimble fingers began to pull the tie around his neck loose, unbuttoning the first level of his dress shirt. He closed his eyes at the soothing motions, but Eggsy was still Eggsy. Wrapping the forgiving tie around his knuckles, Eggsy tugged hard enough to get his attention but not enough to cause any discomfort. It went straight from Eggsy’s grip on the tie, straight to his crotch. Eggsy smiled, oblivious to his doing. 

“Go eat, and we’ll finish that movie.” Somehow Merlin acquired a husband. The thought of the younger man as a partner dried his mouth, and he could do nothing but follow him down the stairs in compliance. 

 

Eggsy tried not to become too domestic. It was unsettling how quickly they settled in together, but Eggsy was curious. There had to be a boundary somewhere that he could cross, just to see Merlin’s feathers ruffled. No such luck, however. Cooking was fair game, watching movies after dinner was also a common occurrence. Over the weeks Eggsy patiently made his way closer each night until they sat side by side on the sofa every night. Merlin fell asleep within the first hour every time, his head lolling on Eggsy’s shoulder and Eggsy never realized falling asleep on someone was comfortable until they found themselves untangling on a Monday morning. Neither was bothered though. 

Sometimes the days blended together, and despite the comfortable living- Eggsy needed a bit of mayhem. Merlin had a boundary when it came to mayhem. The first involved his work. He actually had one boundary. 

Two of the new agents stood straight before him, eyes locked on his tie as he paced on the back of his heels. The young man and woman were outwardly calm despite the small quivers of uncertainty in their focused stares. 

“Repeat it again.” 

“Anything orders given by Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin must first be cleared with Merlin. Any act on those unofficial orders will be punished accordingly.” The two chanted in sync arms clenched tight behind their backs. Technically Merlin was no longer their superior, but even Harry Hart would have stood at attention if Merlin was angry enough.

“Right. You’re dismissed.” The door slammed behind them. “Now you,” he spun around to face the other delinquent seated at his desk. Eggsy straightened in the chair, his hands placed politely in his lap. “I don’t even know what to say to you.” 

“Eggsy you fucking cunt?” Merlin quelled him with an unimpressed frown. There was something painful in the man’s utter disappointment. “Look, Merlin,” he sighed getting to his feet. He was back in the seat before he could blink, a sturdy hand pressing on his chest. Merlin was bent over him, his other arm wrapped around the back of the chair as he leaned into his space.

“Eggsy you ridiculous bastard, do you want to get us both fired?” he whispered harsh into his ear. The soft laps of warm air brushed over the sensitive lobe of Eggsy’s ear. And ‘ _Oh!_ Eggsy mentally gasped. _I’m on board this whispering thing._ “You’re lucky it was Lancelot who got the worst of that prank of yours and not someone like Elyan.” 

“I was just trying to have some fun!” No, fun was not on the menu. There were was only one agent position open now and nothing in the world was going to get him that spot. He wasn’t too bitter, the thought of working for the man who pushed him aside wasn’t a favorite of his. It still stung, and Eggsy was good at retaliation.

“Get new hobbies,” he retorted. “Anything to do with Kingsman Agents goes through me, the recruits are fair game to you, but the agents are mine. I respect you Eggsy, and I like you a whole deal. However, you listen to my every word when it comes to them, you don’t give them orders. You will obey.” Eggsy shivered, unclear if he caught any sense of what was being whispered in his ear. Merlin smirked, “Go home.” 

“What?” Eggsy turned his head, but he couldn’t catch the older man’s eye. 

“Go home Eggsy. You’re done for the day.” Levelling back to his full height, Merlin let Eggsy slip past him. “You can come back tomorrow.” The door slammed. Merlin exhaled a long sigh before fixing his glasses atop his nose. 

 

The lights were off in the house. Merlin paused at the door, straining to hear any noises but the only noise was the baying of the wind. The curve of his handgun pressed against his hip as he leaned gently into the heavy wooden door.

“Eggsy?” The hinges squealed as he pushed into the darkness. A hand shot out of the thickness, ripping the glasses off of his face before he could pull out of reach. He pushed his weight through the entry way but he was being pushed backwards until the door slammed shut behind him. His breath was stolen from his chest as a foot curled behind his knee and dropped him to the floor, but there was no smack of his head against the hardwood. Rather the light slipped on as a heavy weight trapped his legs. 

“Quiet,” Eggsy breathed, thighs straddling his waist and keeping him pressed to the floor. His wrists were trapped above his head. “I have some stipulations regarding your terms, Merlin.” 

“We could talk about this civilly?” Leaning forward until they made clear eye contact, Eggsy pressed his lips against Merlin’s. The man didn’t have time to think of moving when he pulled away again. “Under this roof, I want you to listen to my every word.” Eggsy’s face spread into a playful smile as the older man eased into his position on the floor. The muscles beneath his things sighed and relaxed, shifting him within the man’s lap. Eggsy tightened his grip on Merlin’s wrists at the tightening in his pants.

This was a risk. It was a giant fucking risk that he had taken. There were two outcomes he had decidedly not planned for: 1) Merlin agrees to the terms 2) Merlin kicked his ass and dumps him on Kingsman’s doormat. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Eggsy released his wrists letting him lower them to his sides, palms resting on Eggsy’s thighs. “I’ll listen to you at work because that’s your place and I get that. However, I’m still your equal on all terms even if I’m your underling. I won’t become a Kingsman, I know that, but know that I still am just as skilled as one. In our house-,“ Merlin’s eyes closed, hips rising from the floor in a strangled movement, “-in our house, right now, I want to be the boss.” Merlin sighed as Eggsy shifted in his lap, “Will you obey?” 

“Yes,” he broke out, wanting to do anything but sit here with this man in his lap. Eggsy watched the clench of his jaw, his lips itching to brush along the tantalizing angles. 

“Then kiss me.” His hands latched onto the bloody perfect collar around his neck as Merlin surged from the floor, catching the younger man’s mouth with his. It wasn’t matched up well, but their unconcerned enthusiasm more than made up for it. Hands traveled up his thigh, kissing everything they could reach while Eggsy made quick work of the tie around Merlin’s neck. A gasp was startled out of him as Eggsy pulled him closer, the tie was irresistible, and laid claim into that mouth. The pale cushions of Eggsy’s lips were swollen red by the time they broke for air. “Fuck me,” he breathed at the sight beneath him. Merlin debauched, undone, and hungry. 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this took forever for me and I know it skips around a lot, but I'm alright with it.  
> Find me on Tumblr: andromeway.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] To Be A Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852406) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
